Life Changing News
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Ron finds out why his wife, Hermione, has been acting so strange for and in the end he finds himself celebrating the reason why. Ron/Hermione, written for several challenges, One Shot, Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Outstanding grade for the Achieving your outstanding challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Disney-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Wand Wood Competition.**

**Prompts: At least 1,000 words, set in the future (Post-Hogwarts or Next-Gen), Cannon, Horseback Riding, Write about Molly Weasley Sr (Mrs. Jumbo), Write about Hermione (Crane), Write about Ron (Willow).**

**Life Changing News**

Ron let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at his cup of tea, the warmth it had first held when his mother had given it to him was long gone. Ignoring his mother's worried gaze Ron let out another depressed sigh and stared blankly out of the window into the back garden which had returned back to normal.

"Is everything alright dear?" Molly asked worried as she carefully eyed her son, "I can't see the large smile on your face like I thought I would see a lot of after you married the girl of your dreams. What is wrong dear?"

"It is Hermione, a week after we returned from that horseback riding honeymoon that Harry gave us as a wedding gift Hermione has started to act strange," Ron answered as a thoughtful and worried expression appeared on his face, "And she has been sending a lot of letters and she has been throwing up a lot too..."

Knowing that her baby boy needed her to listen more than talk Molly merely nodded her head in reply, pulled out a kitchen chair and sat opposite her son and waited for him to continue.

"I do not understand...when I try to talk to her about why she is throwing up for she just ignores me or yells at me before storming out of the room," Ron continued as he turned to look at his mother's understanding face, "Do...do you think she met someone on our honeymoon who she likes better than me?"

"Now Ron..." Molly began only for her son to cut her off.

"It can be the only possible answer, she has been acting strange lately, normally we tell each other everything no matter what it is," Ron said with a depressed sigh as he ran a hand through his short red hair, "Do...do you think that there is anything I can do to get my beautiful Hermione back?"

"Ron...Hermione is not the type of girl to cheat on you, I mean you both went through a war together," Molly said as she reached over the table and placed a comforting hand on top of Ron's hand, "I am sure that this is just some sort of misunderstanding, have you tried to talk to her?"

"I told you mum, I have and every time I do she either ignores me and walks out of the room or yells at me, we get into an argument and she storms out of the room," Ron repeated with a groan as he took a sip of his cold tea only to wince and push the cup away.

The pair lapsed into thoughtful silence as both mother and son pondered over Hermione and her odd behaviour. Molly let out a small sigh and opened her mouth to talk only for the floo to suddenly activate and none other than Hermione Granger to come walking through into the Burrow's kitchen.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione cried out happily as she looked around for Ron, missing her husband because of the high back chair that he sat in blocked him for her view, "Mrs. Weasley, have you seen Ron? I have some very important news to tell him!"

"I am right here Hermione," Ron said, speaking before his mother had chance, "What is this important news?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said simply and bluntly as her large smile grew and her hand went down to rest protectively on her stomach while she held a piece of paper in her other hand which she treated like it was made of gold.

"Oh really? That's nice," Ron said as he pushed his chair out and stood up only to freeze when Hermione's words finally sunk in, "YOU'RE WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant Ron!" Hermione replied with a happy laugh as she lovingly rubbed her stomach, "I went to see a healer today about why I have been throwing up in the morning for and the odd mood swing and well...we are going to be parents Ron!"

"I...I am going to be a daddy," Ron said in shock only for his eyes to roll upwards and faint.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out in shock as her husband fainted only to sigh in relief as Molly pulled out her wand and used a spell to stop him from hitting the floor, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"It is alright dear, and do not worry, it looks like Ron here takes after his father in more than one way," Molly answered as she carefully floated her youngest son into a chair, "So I am going to be a grandmother again? Do you know if it is going to be a girl or boy?"

"A girl, and her name is Rose, Ron and I have already talked about what we would name our children if we ever had any," Hermione replied with a large proud smile on her face, "I cannot believe that I found out about the sex of my little girl on the same day I found out that I am pregnant, magic is amazing!"

"It sure is, I remember what it was like when I was pregnant with my children," Molly replied as she put her wand away, "We have to do something special! We have to celebrate!"

"I was thinking of gathering everyone together to tell them and show them what the healer gave me," Hermione said proudly as she showed Molly the list of items she would need that the healer had given her, "I was hoping that you and the other mothers would not mind going shopping with me while the father's gave Ron some...support."

At the mention of his name Ron let out a low groan signalling he was awake and looked around the room blankly until his eyes landed on Hermione. Without a single word needing to be spoken Ron looked Hermione straight in the eye, when Hermione gave Ron a blinding smile and nodded her head Ron lost all control.

"I'm going to be a daddy! I'm going to be a daddy!" Ron shouted out happily as he grabbed Hermione carefully and spun her around while his mother stood off to the side laughing happily, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes you are, to a precious little girl," Hermione said as the two of them shared a small mini celebration while Molly watched from the sidelines proudly, "You know what that means."

"Rose, we get to met our precious little Rose," Ron said with a large grin as tears of happiness threatened to fall from his eyes, "Thank you 'Mione, thank you for giving me just a wonderful gift."

**The End.**


End file.
